The invention is more particularly focused on brassieres achieved with lightweight materials; in particular textiles materials with holes, such as gauze or lace. It is difficult to give these brassieres a shape that can impart the chest with a nice shape in as far as these materials are particularly light and do not keep their shape. Certainly, it can be provided in these brassieres rigid underwire, often metallic, which is inserted in the brassiere at the lower periphery of the cups of substantially and partially hemispherical shape; however, these rigid underwire create discomfort and marks under the chest for the wearer due to too large difference between the relative hardness of the underwire and the relative softness of the cups made of light textiles; especially these underwire are insufficient for imparting an advantageous shape to the chest, when they are used with lightweight textiles.
Document GB 2456897 makes known in the field of traditional brassieres the placing of an insert intended to replace the underwire. More specifically, this document shows a brassiere comprising, typically, two cups of substantially and partially hemispherical shape each including an external textile layer and an internal textile layer, the two cups being connected to each other on their internal side and being connected on their external side to lateral portions forming a back of the brassiere when they are attached to one another thanks to an attachment device, the top of each cup being connected to a strap fastened to the arm of the brassiere. According to this document, each cup comprises in its lower portion a non-planar insert shaped in space and achieved in a thin sheet of relatively rigid plastic material in a coextensive and elastically flexible direction in a transverse direction, the insert when flat having a substantially circular arc or crescent shape of which the width increases from a first internal end to a second external end, the shaping of the insert shaped in space being adapted so that the insert substantially follows the hemispherical shape of the cup. The insert is shaped by thermoforming, and advantageously secured between the internal and external textile layers of the cup by integral thermofusing during the same operation of thermoforming. It is clear that this embodiment relates to brassieres achieved in textile materials that are rather robust and full, but not in lightweight materials, in particular textile materials with holes, as considered in the present invention.
Document US2003/0232571 makes known a brassiere composed of laminated textile layers in which a polyester reinforcing film is incorporated adhered to at least one of the textile layers, and of which shape is a crescent shape wider towards the outside of the cup than towards the inside. The film has a flat shape by itself; it is not shaped within a three-dimensional shape at rest. Here still, such a brassiere shaped in robust and full textile materials, such as cotton/elastane blends of charmeuse type, but not in lightweight materials such as materials with holes.